A Frosty Halloween
by Zoe Rest
Summary: My name is Eve Hallows. I am the spirit of Halloween. How do I know that? The moon told me so. But that's all he ever told me. Read and Review. I suck at summaries. ME NO OWN ANYTHING
1. Chapter One

**AN: Hey guys,**

**This is my first story so go easy. No flames because they will be frozen by Jack. RogueMudblood gave me the intro. So without further interruption, Here is the first chapter**

* * *

Some people get trapped when they die. Either they don't want to leave this life, or their door to the next life hasn't opened yet. Whatever the reason, they're stuck. They can't move on - and they certainly can't go back.

Sometimes they rattle the cabinets, sometimes they cause eerie sounds that make chills run up the spine. That's because they want attention. They're not really trying to scare the living, so much as make their presence known.

But ghosts aren't really menacing beings, and they aren't going to cause harm. At least, not with me around. My name's Eve. Eve Hallows. And on October thirty-first of every year, I watch the gates holding the ghosts melt away, letting them roam more freely.

My job's pretty easy to understand - don't let the ghosts run wild. Flying around on my broom makes it easier to keep them in check.


	2. Chapter Two

**AN: I'm back guys. Sorry that it took a couple of days to update, my week was crazy. I have an English project due in like a week and I haven't even started it. As well as a short story I have to write for Creative Writing. But other than that, I've been great! Thank you to RogueMudblood for looking this chapter over, you are a sweetheart and I hope we can work together again! **

**Disclaimer: Me? Own ROTG? *laughs then starts crying* I do however own Eve. *crawls into corner and rocks back and forth while holding teddy bear* **

* * *

It is Halloween night. The moon shined over the clear night. The ghosts are quiet tonight.

I was walking slowly, broom by my side, when I saw a blur of blue, white, and brown fly past me. "HEY! WATCH IT!" I yelled as I fell down on my butt. The blur stopped and I realized it was Jack Frost.

"Sorry," he said helping me to my feet. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Clearly!" I turned to walk away.

"Wait, can we start over? I realize I didn't make a good first impression." I nodded. He stuck out his hand and said, "I'm Jack. Jack Frost!"

I shook his hand hesitantly. "I'm Eve. Eve Hallows. Nice to meet you."

He smiled. "Oh, you must be the spirit of Halloween!" His smile had grown as he realized my identity.

I nodded. "May I ask what you're doing on Halloween night? You're not supposed to be here," I said looking around the area to spot any wandering spirits.

"Two reasons. First, I'm visiting my best friend, Jamie Bennett. Second, I'm searching for the new guardian that is going to help us."

I quirked a brow. "Why would they need a new guardian?" 'And help you against what?' I thought.

He sighed. "Pitch is back and he's stronger than ever. He also seems to have allies. We think his plan is the same, though."

"What plan?" I asked.

"To destroy belief in the guardians and spread fear to the world."

I couldn't help but smirk. "And I'm guessing he's planning to attack some time around Halloween?"

He nodded. "We don't know for sure, but we think he'll attack tonight."

"Who is this new guardian anyway?" I asked curiously.

"Well..." His voice trailed off as he ducked his head, one hand rubbing the back of his neck. Looking up at me somewhat sheepishly, he continued, "Manny said it was you."

"Me?" I asked in surprise. He nodded.

"We need someone who creates fear-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up! Listen up, Frost! I don't create fear. I only keep ghosts under control and make sure they don't hurt anyone."

He put his hands up defensively. "Sorry, Eve."

"Halloween is not all about fear. It's not even real fear. So Pitch shouldn't feel anything. Even if he does, he should feel weaker since it's not real fear."

"Wait, there's such a thing as fake fear?"

I nodded. "Fear is real when something actually scares you or is hurting you. Hollowed fear, as I call it, is a fear that has no intention to hurt. Hollowed fear is almost like a shell- it can't hurt unless it has an intention to."

Jack nodded in understanding. "Okay. Follow me and I'll introduce you to the others." I furrowed my brow, gracing him with a look of mild distrust. He sighed. "And we can talk about what is happening." He said.

I sighed. "Fine. Lead the way." He smiled and motioned for me to follow.


	3. Chapter Three

**AN: Hey guys,**

**I'm back once again with another chapter of A Frosty Halloween. The last few days were hectic. The internet was down for a day so I was bored. Just to give you a heads up, I will call someone the 'Wicked Witch of the West, I am just saying that this person is extremely evil and horrible. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it. *crawls into corner and curls into ball* **

* * *

On the way to the North Pole, I looked over at Jack. "Jack, why doesn't Pitch give up?"

"Because he won't stop until all belief in the guardians is depleted."

"Well he knows that won't happen so why try?"

Jack shrugged. "Don't know. But he might also want something. But what?"

I had heard about them – all the spirits had. Bad spirits had no desire to come across the Guardians for obvious reasons. Good spirits were aware of them, and of the fact that they helped human children, not other spirits.

As I looked around the room, I noticed a hummingbird lady hovering above the ground, directing a bunch of smaller creatures, who must have been her fairies.

"Eve." Jack's voice was soft as he called my name. I turned my head the slightest bit, still keeping the larger-than-life spirits in my peripheral vision. His smile bordered on sheepish, a contrast with the wide swooping arc of his arm as he gestured to the other spirits. "These are the Guardians."

I smiled as each guardian introduced themselves. "I am Nickolas St. North or Santa Clause to the children."

"I am Toothiana, known to the children as the Tooth Fairy."

"I am E. Aster Bunnymund or the Easter Bunny to the children."

I leaned toward Jack as I waved at the alleged Bunny. "Is that a kangaroo?"

Jack cracked a smirk at my whispered question. His response was not as circumspect. "He thinks he's a bunny but he looks more like a kangaroo." I smiled at Jack before looking to the tiny golden man.

"Oh, that's Sanderson Mansnoozie or the Sandman as he is known. But we call him Sandy," Jack helpfully supplied. I waved at him.

He waved back, the sand that seemed to compose his being beginning to form images from the golden fingertips. A smiling mouth – somewhat creepy given the size of the teeth included – was followed by an image of a short man shaking hands with a much taller woman. Taking a slight step backwards, I turned to Jack. An uncomfortable smile was plastered on my face as I raised an eyebrow in confusion. The sand still visible from the corner of my eye shifted to form a question mark.

"He said it's nice to finally meet you." Jack's smile was gentle as he relayed the message.

"It's nice to meet you too Sandy." I said, smiling down at him "So what's going on here, that's so big, you need another guardian?"

"Well," said North, "it seems Pitch is back and he has some allies with him. Do you know who Lilian Hunter is?" I nodded, immediately recognizing the name.

"Really? Lillian Hunter? The Wicked Witch of the West herself?" Jack looked at North. "She's been causing trouble for ages."

"She's been letting the Boggans out, which are ghosts that could actually do harm and I'm supposed to keep them locked up," I said.

"What else do you know about Lillian Hunter?" Tooth asks.

"I know that she is older than Pitch. She's been around for a long time -a couple of centuries before the dark ages. Pitch was born about a century before the dark ages."

Jack stepped up. "I had a few encounters with her. She kept on telling me how I didn't deserve to be a guardian and that she should have been picked."

"Why would she be a guardian? All she does is create havoc among innocent mortals as well as other spirits. Besides, she hates children." I said.

Jack nodded "That's what I'm saying, a guardian protects children and doesn't hate them."

I nodded. "Okay. But why choose me?"

"You are the only one that knows more about Lillian and what she wants. Also you make sure no children are harmed on Halloween," Tooth said fluttering over to me and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"But why? I don't even know how I became a spirit!"

Tooth smiled. "That's where I come in. Since I am the guardian of memories, I can find your teeth box somewhere in my palace."

I smiled. "I appreciate it, Tooth." Tooth nodded and zipped off to talk to Sandy.

Jack walked up to me. "Hey Eve?"

Letting myself hover, I zipped across the room to the table bearing a plate of the elf-made treats, smiling as I picked up a green-sprinkled tree-shaped bite-sized treat. Slipping it into my mouth, I smiled as the sugar melted against my tongue. It quickly changed to a grimace as I bit down on the confection. Finding a piece of wrapping paper laying on the table, I picked it up and quickly spit the tasteless 'treat' out, crumpling the paper tightly around it. Rubbing my tongue against the roof of my mouth in a vain effort to get rid of the horrid taste, I turned my attention back to the matter at hand.

"What's up, Jack?" I faced him, tilting my head at the curiously uncomfortable appearance he has assumed.

"Can I talk to you alone?" he asked. I nodded and followed him, a faint blush on my cheeks. Somehow, Jack seemed familiar but I couldn't put my finger on how he was familiar.

He led me to an empty room in the workshop.

"Jack, is something wrong?" I asked concerned at the way he was behaving.

Jack paced a bit before answering."I don't know why but I feel like I know you from my past life."

I quirked a brow at him. "What made you think that?"

"I remember a girl, whose name was Holly. Holly Evans." The moment he said that name, something registered in my brain. I looked down to the floor, trying to remember.

"Holly Evans?" My voice was quiet as I repeated the name. He nodded. Speaking up a bit, I looked back up at him. "Tell me more about her."

Jack nodded and sat on the edge of the bed that was in the corner of the room before patting the spot next him. I sat down next to him. "Holly Evans was a girl in my village, she was the baker's daughter and I had known her for years. We had gone to school together. We actually (courted) for about a year before she died." He seemed to choke up as he thought about this girl.

"H-How did she die?" I asked stuttering a little bit.

"She died of consumption on Halloween night. I drowned a few months later in the Burgess lake while skating with my little sister, Julia."

"What's your full name?" I asked curiously.

"Jackson Overland Frost, what's yours?"

"Evelyn Hallows but I prefer Eve." He smiled which made me blush a little.

"My mother was Mary Overland and my father was Steven Overland."

"Why are you telling me this?"

He shrugged. "No reason. It's just you look exactly like Holly. You have her stunning eyes."

I blushed at is compliment. At least, that's what I thought it was. "T-Thank you," I stuttered, looking away to hide the blush on my cheeks. He smiled and lifted my chin so our eyes could meet. He leaned in and I did too. Just as our lips were about to meet, the door bursts open and Tooth flies in.

"Jack, Eve? Oh, sorry! Am I interrupting something?"

Jack is about say yes when I cut in, placing my hand gently on his arm to stop his words."No, you weren't," I said, blushing madly. Tooth noticed my blush and giggled.

"What's the problem, Tooth?" I tried valiantly to avoid any mention of what just happened. I looked over at Jack, who was blushing a light blue color.

"We saw traces of Pitch's black sand as well as Lillian's magic dust." I stood up and walked out of the room, Tooth following.

Bunny stopped us in the hallway, rattling something to the fairy in his thick Australian accent. I didn't quite follow everything he brought up, distracted as I was by the glint of gold in the corner of my eye as Sandy floated into the room we had just left. Taking a slight step backward, I reasoned with myself that it wasn't a bad thing to listen to the conversation, since it was going to be mostly one-sided anyway. After all, Sandy didn't exactly speak.

"W-we almost kissed." When Jack's nearly-whispered words reached my ears, I could feel the blush color my skin. My eyes cut over to the alleged bunny, who was smirking and waggling his eyebrows at me. Apparently, those large ears were good for something.

"Yeah, but she doesn't remember me." The silence that followed that gave me the chance to try to rack my brain. Still unable to recall any time before my birth as a spirit, I gave in to listening to the conversation. "We courted for a time. She kept getting weaker, her body getting thinner. She often had trouble when we'd play with Julia, wheezing after only a few minutes of activity. In the end, they wouldn't let me see her. Not after the day I saw her coughing up blood."

Tooth turned to me then, her hand clamping around my wrist as she hovered above the floor, her wings fluttering wildly. I let myself float, making it easier for her to act as a guide. The rabbit bounced along behind us as she led me down the hallway, away from the person who seemed to be able to provide me intimate details about my past.


	4. Chapter Four

**AN: I'm back, guys. **

**My life has been crazy with a lot of quizzes and exams in school as well as reading Macbeth in English. Again, I would like to thank RogueMudblood for helping me as she will help me with all the future chapters. **

**Disclaimer: Nope still own nothing. *crawls into corner. **

**Jack: *flies in* Please read and review so she can come out. Reviews make her happy. I will freeze all flames. **

* * *

We gathered in the globe room. I sat on one of the couches, staring down at my hands. I didn't notice Tooth fly over to me, seeing my mood change. I looked up at her.

"Hey, Tooth. What's up?" I gave her a smile I hoped didn't look too forced.

"Hey,sweet pea. Is there something wrong?" She placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I flinched a bit at the contact.

"I'm fine Tooth." I couldn't look her in the eye. My smile faltered as I noticed her eyes narrowing in my peripheral vision. She crossed her arms, her wings fluttering in agitation behind her.

"Sweetie, I know you're lying. Please tell me what's on your mind." I hated to hear grown women plead. Especially when I knew just how much she had on her shoulders. Shrugging a bit, I gave in.

Staring at my hands as they lay in my lap, I finally answered her. My voice was barely more than a whisper. "I feel like Jack knows something about me and my past. He said that he knew me before."

"Oh, sweetie, it's alright. He'll tell you when he's ready." She smiled kindly at me. The sweet grin brought an answering smile from me. This one actually reached my eyes.

"Thanks, Tooth." I stood up, laying my hand on her shoulder. She nodded and smiled before fluttering away, directing more of her mini fairies in their ever-present quest to collect the recently shed teeth of the world's children.

I looked around the globe room, scanning its other occupants. Jack seemed to be in one of the rafters, while Sandy and Bunny were talking in hushed voices. North was looking at the globe.

I walked up next to him and quirked a brow at the lights, not knowing what they meant.

Jack floated down from the rafters, landing next to me. "Each of those lights is child who believes in the Guardians." His voice was a low-toned rumble right beside my ear, sending shivers up my spine.

I turned my head, craning my neck back slightly to look him in the eye. "Thanks for clearing that up, Jack." I smiled as he graced me with a mischievous smirk before turning back to look up at the lights again. Jack's eyes seemed to be staring right into my soul, and the intense feeling made me shiver a bit. Seeing one of the light dim, I stared at it intently, hoping that it was only my reaction to Jack's presence that had made it seem duller than the rest. When it happened again, I bit my lip, pointing at the globe. I could feel Jack's eyes leave me as though they were a physical touch no longer lingering on my skin. "They're flickering."

"It means belief is being tampered with. Sometimes by Pitch." Jack looked at the flickering lights, his voice barely a whisper.

North came up behind us. Turning to face him, I allowed the question that had really been bothering me to come out.)"How did Pitch regain power if you defeated him only a year ago?"

"His goal is to make sure all belief in the Guardians is depleted." North's voice seemed to have lost its usual joyfulness.

"Okay." That really didn't answer the question at all, but I'd let it slide for now. "Well I knew that, but why choose Lilian Hunter?" I couldn't help but wonder why Pitch chose her.

"He believes she has the power to help him win." North looked at the globe then at me.

"He doesn't know a thing about her." My hands were on my hips, and the matter-of-fact tone to my voice seemed to call a halt to all the other activity in the room as they all turned to stare at me. In my considered opinion, it was rather obvious.

After staring at me for a few moments, Bunny and Sandy returned to their quiet, but apparently heated, discussion. Tooth returned her attention to her fairies, and North chuckled softly.

Jack swooped down, slipping his hands under my arms. He carried me towards the door. "Don't worry," he called over his shoulder, "we'll be fine." I caught sight of Tooth's broad grin as Jack carried me out of the door. I narrowed my eyes as her giggles followed us out.

"Ja-ack!" His deep, rumbling laughter echoed off the cavernous walls of Santoff Claussen.

We'd been hanging about out in the snow for a while, waiting for the others to let us know that they were ready, or had a plan, or... Well, something. Tiring of our flying snowball fight, I landed beside a fallen tree trunk. He hovered in the air nearby, watching me. I looked up at Jack with a questioning expression.

Tilting his head to the side, he landed. "What's wrong, Eve?" He walked over to me and sat down on the log beside me.

"Jack, I wanted to ask you about how much you knew about my past and who I was."

His hand went to the back of his neck, and his eyes were firmly fixed on the ground at his feet. "Well, I remember you as a girl named Holly Evans." He looked up at me then, his hand falling from his neck to join the other in his lap. "You were born in the late seventeen hundreds in a small village called Burgess in Pennsylvania. I lived in the same village as you." His voice faltered briefly, as though he were considering what details I needed. "Your mother was Alexis and your father was Jacob."

He stood and began pacing, seemingly uncomfortable and relieved at the same time. "We had known each other for years. But I was fourteen when I fell in love with you." He sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat. His hands clenched into fists before relaxing again. He seemed to be having a debate with himself, nodding before looking at me again.

"When we were both sixteen, I had asked you to be my girlfriend." I smiled gently at him, reaching my hand out to him. He took it, joining me on the log once more. "And you said yes. I thought I was the happiest man on earth - and I felt like it too." The smile he gave me was nearly blinding with its brilliance.

Unfortunately, I could only give him a small grin in return. I had no memory of these events. "I guess you really loved me."

He nodded. "But after a year of courting, you developed consumption." Jack pulled me to him, wrapping his arms about me tightly as he rested his chin on the top of my head. "You got weaker and thinner. You started having trouble playing with Julia...and me. One day, I saw you cough up blood." He seemed to be shaking slightly as he recalled all of these details. "And you were taken to the doctor. They didn't let me see you after that day." I could feel a tear land in the hair on top of my head. "A few weeks later, news reached me that you had died. I was heartbroken."

His voice had grown hoarse. He was shaking slightly as he held me. I wrapped my arms around his waist, staying silent so he could continue. I didn't dare interrupt.

"I tried to kill myself, you know. Because you were the only one that could make my heart skip a few beats. Only you could create butterflies in my stomach." He pulled back from me, placing a gentle kiss on the top of my head before he let me look up into his face. I could see the tear stains on his cheeks, and his eyes were still wet and glossy. "Then, a year later, I drowned in the lake while taking Julia ice skating." He took a slow, shuddering breath, a tear falling from the corner of his right eye. "You were the love of my life."

I reached up, wiping the tear from his cheek, letting my hand linger. He closed his eyes and leaned into my touch. After a few seconds I realized what I was doing. He seemed to realize too, and as though jolted, we pulled apart. I looked away, blushing madly. Jack couldn't help but laugh at my embarrassment.


	5. Chapter Five

**AN: Wow, five chapters already? I'm on a roll. Especially since I've had a lot on my mind. My boyfriend and I have been constantly going out so I haven't had the time to write. School is also a problem. Being a high schooler sucks. I'd rather be on here writing since it calms me down. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to write the next chapter. *goes to write next chapter***

**Me: Jack, can you do the disclaimer for me please? **

**Jack: All characters from ROTG belong to Dreamworks and shit. *Cries in corner***

**A GIANT thanks to RogueMudblood for helping me with this once again. I love you dearly darling! *hugs* **

**Jack: Read and review. No flames please. **

**Enjoy this chapter! I love you guys! *hugs you all* **

**-Z**

* * *

I sighed as I looked into the bathroom mirror at Santoff Claussen. I huffed, the breath ruffling the hair on my forehead. My eyes widened and I leaned closer to the mirror, trying to fix the tuft that had been misplaced. My left hand landed on top of a hair brush. The ornate design in the handle seemed to prick at my hand, but I tried to ignore it as I floated slightly. Unable to fix the wisp by plucking at it, I frowned, reflexively grabbing the brush underneath my hand.

I closed my eyes briefly as I ran the brush through my long black hair. "How did I get myself into this mess?" Slitting my eyes open as I set the brush back on the counter, I noticed a tuft of white in the corner of my vision. My eyes opened wider as I realized it was attached to my head. Spinning quickly to the mirror, my mouth dropped open. A squeal escaped my throat as I rushed out of the room. "Why is my hair white?"

"I didn't know you could change your hair color." Hearing Jack's voice suddenly behind me made me jump.

"Jack, don't do that! You scared the shit out of me!"

He shrugged. "Sorry, Eve." I didn't believe him though - the smirk on his face made my hand twitch.

I growled, punching his arm. "I hate you so much!"

He ducked his head, looking up at me with wide blue eyes through the white fringe covering his forehead. "You know you love me." I blushed slightly, but embarrassment quickly changed to ire as he lifted his head completely and began waggling his eyebrows at me.

"You're mean!" I smacked him lightly.

He just rolled his eyes. "You love me, anyway."

"Just stop and go spread some snow or something."

"I'd rather look at you."

"Jack, no!"

He laughed and took my hand, kissing it gently. "Why, Milady?" He looked up at me from underneath that fringe again. I blushed and turned away, hiding my face from his view.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw colored feathers, flittering swiftly. Tooth's voice followed nearly immediately.

"They're so cute together!" Her muffled squeal only made my cheeks color more.

"Indeed they are." North's Russian accent floated down the hallway to me. I hovered a little towards Jack, burying my head in his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me. I felt the cold seeping into my skin.

After a moment, I jumped back, looking over at Jack. A dark blue blush dusted his cheeks, making me giggle. 'So cute!' I thought to myself, unconsciously leaning closer to him. 'No stop thinking that way. I don't like him that way.' Disentangling myself, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to gather my thoughts.

Without another word, I left the room.

I wandered aimlessly, winding up in the globe room. I sighed as my thoughts whirled around in my head. Some were about Jack. Others were about Lillian and what she wanted. I finally allowed my musings a voice. "But what does she want?"

"She wants to take you down and she thought Pitch could help." Jack's voice startled me once more as he sat down next to me on one of the couches.

"Ah!" The shock of his presence made me almost jump out of my skin. "Where did you come from?"

He laughed. "The spirit of Halloween seems to be very easy to scare."

"Shut up, Frost!" My lip curled in distaste as I glared at him.

"Whoa, no need to get snappy about it!"

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath. I allowed my facial muscles to relax before answering him. "There's just a lot on my mind."

I could feel him shift as he turned to face me. "Do you want to talk about it?" His voice was soft. I could clearly hear his concern.

I opened my eyes, nodding. "I'm worried about Lillian and what she wants, but a small part of me is more concerned with my worries about someone I like." I saw jealousy flash in his eyes briefly before it was replaced by concern.

"And what about this person?" I wasn't sure if I was imagining the strain in his voice.

"I don't know if he likes me back... Or if I even actually like him. I mean he's really cocky." Jack's eyes seemed to narrow slightly, but I wasn't entirely certain if the twitch wasn't part of my imagination. When I blinked, his face had resumed its passive expression. "But he's also really sweet[. And he seems familiar too. Like I know him, though I don't remember the details."

Jack was silent for a few minutes. I started to worry that I had said to much when he lowered his head. He quickly lifted it back up, though, nodding once as though confirming something to himself. "I'm sure he likes you back. He would have to be an idiot to not fall in love with you." I blushed and looked down at my bare feet. "You know if you need help with anything, you can come to one of us. We'll help as much as we can." He paused for a short moment, his voice taking on a rough edge as he continued. "Especially me."

I smiled. "Thanks a lot, Jack." I took his hand in mine, squeezing it. "You really helped."

"No problem, Eve." He squeezed back, the warmth running through my arm nearly reaching my face. "I'm happy to help." I looked at him, noting that the smile on his face seemed forced.

"Jack, what's wrong?"

The forced smile inched wider. "Nothing's wrong, what makes you think that?" The words came out quickly.

"Jack, don't lie to me. What's wrong?" I crossed my arms.

Jack looked back to the ground, shuffling his feet. Placing my hand gently under his chin, I lifted his face so I could look into his beautiful sapphire eyes.

"I like someone too, except she likes someone else."

I could feel the jealousy wrinkling my face. Fighting it back, I gave him a genuine smile. "Jack, this girl has to be insane not to be in love with you!"

"I am trying to win her heart, but every chance I get, someone interrupts." I tried not to laugh as he whined.

I sighed, grabbing his right hand again and squeezing tightly. "I'd be happy to help."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. I felt his cold, pale lips against my cheek, causing a blush to climb up my neck once more. I fleetingly worried if my skin would take on a permanent red hue.


	6. Chapter Six

**AN: I'm back, with another chapter. **

**School has been rough for me so I haven't had time to write. I'll get chapter seven up as fast as I can. **

**Things are getting heated as the threat of Pitch and Lillian comes closer. And the sexual tension between Eve and Jack seems to grow. Jack's jealousy grows as another spirit tries to make a move on Eve. And more characters are introduced. Thanks to RogueMudblood for the help on this fanfic. You are a sweetheart. **

**Me: Jack, please do the disclaimer. **

**Jack: She has no ownership whatsoever! She only owns Eve, Lillian, and Fool. **

**I got Cashlin from charm545's story, Jack Frost and the Seven Elves. which is a good fanfic, I suggest you check it out of you ship JackRabbit. **

**Well all I have left to say is.**

**Thank you so much for the support of my first fanfic. Please read, review, favorite, and follow. Reviews make me happy. **

**Well, I'm outta here! *flies out on jetpack***

**-Z**

* * *

As I walked in the forest somwhere near St. Petersberg, Russia, I noticed a boy about Jack's age fly down from a tree and land in front of me. I had seen him before but I hadn't spoken to him much.

"April Fool." I crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at him as he walked toward me.

"Hello, beautiful!" He stroked my cheek with his hand. I flinched a bit, taking a step back. He stepped forward, advancing on me again.

"Fool, what do you want?" My teeth clacked together as I snapped at him. Not in the mood to be messed with, I tried to put distance between us once more.

He moved quickly, stepping so close to me that our bodies almost touched. He leaned forward, his breath ghosting over my ear. "You know what I want." He pulled back slightly, looking into my eyes. I could feel myself shaking inside, and only hoped that it wasn't evident to him. His sinister smile as he wrapped his arm about my waist, pulling me in close, made me realize that it was. He leaned closer, his lips ghosting over my own. "Princess."

The whispered endearment caused me to scrunch my face in disgust. Feeling the familiar chill in the air, I smirk[ed. I pushed against his chest, struggling for my freedom, but he held on tighter. His arms were ripped from me as a gust of cold wind hit my back, causing Fool to fly back and hit a tree trunk. Looking up at my rescuer, my cheeks pinkened. Jack stood there, the staff in his hand glowing brightly as he glared at Fool. He stepped slightly in front of me, seemingly trying to shield me.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" He froze Fool to the tree, his eyes narrowed.

A smirk lifted one corner of Fool's mouth, even as he glared at Jack. "Why do you care, Frosty?"

I stepped closer to Jack, huddling close to is side. He put an arm around me and pulled me close, allowing me to bury my face in his chest for a moment before standing back up to stare down the April spirit. "Because she's my girlfriend!" As he said those words, his arm tightened around me.

Fool seemed shocked by the revelation, his body seeming to relax against the tree. His breath came in short gasps. "Why should I believe you?"

"Because it's true." I layed my head on Jack's chest, wrapping my arms around his neck. Fool glared at Jack, then at me.

"I will win your heart, Evelyn Hallows. Frost doesn't deserve you!" His anger seemed to give him more strength, allowing him to break free from the ice.

I could see the glow of Jack's staff from the corner of my eye. Despite my fear, I refused to step back behind my personal guardian and stared Fool down. "No." My tone was as chilled as the air surrounding us. "You don't deserve me!"

Fool gave Jack one last glare, his narrowed eyes turning to me once more before he flew away. I was shaking as I reached a hand out to Jack, my eyes still watching Fool's path as he disappeared into the sky.

Jack pulled me to him, letting me bury my head in his chest once more. "That was horrifying!" He stroked my hair gently. "Thank you."

He planted a gentle kiss on the top of my head. "Mm. I will always be here to save you." His voice was soft, but the words were heavy with his promise.

Before I was able to fully recover, the sound of bells and squealing reached my ears. We broke apart, my gaze shifting to the ground.

"You two are so cute!" Tooth's squeals and excited fluttering echoed through the trees.

North smiled, giving us a wink. I giggled even as Jack blushed, hiding his face in his hood. Tooth squealed again, her wings fluttering madly.

"Guys!" Jack's whine was muffled by his hood. "Please stop." I giggled again[, taking his hand and squeezing gently. Jack looked at me and smiled a little. North's loud, booming laugh startled me. Tooth began squealing again, with Bunny trying to calm down the hyper fairy. Jack squeezed my hand back, leaning down to kiss my cheek.

My breath abruptly left me as Tooth's arms [wrapped tightly] around me, squeezing me tightly.

"Toothiana, let the girl breathe!" North's laughter undermined his authoritative tone.

"Sorry, it's just you two are so cute and so perfect for each other!" She continued to squeal, bouncing in the air with excitement.

"Calm down, sheila." Bunny's foot thumped rapidly against the ground. "We have a bigger problem on our hands at the moment."

Looking at him, I wasn't certain if he was only trying to calm the rainbow that was Tooth, or if there was an issue. Since Jack straightened as well, I assumed it was the latter. "What's wrong?"

Bunny's foot continued thumping, making it hard for me to concentrate on anything other than how much he resembled a kangaroo. "We found where Pitch and Lillian are hiding." His foot finally stopped pounding against the earth as he turned to look into Jack's eyes. "The lights for the children of Burgess are flickering. That's why we came to find you."

Jack's voice was soft as he whispered Jamie's name.

"We think Lillian and Pitch might be the cause." His attention turned back to me. "Yet, we don't know what Lillian is after."

I tensed as everyone's eyes turned toward me. "Lillian just wants to take Eve down and she thought Pitch could help." Jack squeezed my hand in support.

I nodded, acknowledging Jack's assessment. "We do have a history together. Not a pleasant one. And now I bet she's even angrier at the fact that I'm a guardian." There was no sound after I spoke. Even the owls of the forest seemed to keep silent.

"We must go back to Pole to talk more about this." North's voice cut through the unsettling silence that had descended. "Tooth and Sandy, however, must get back to work."

I nodded and watched as Tooth and Sandy flew off. I got in the sleigh and sat down. Jack sat next to me. I turned away, letting the silence linger between us. "I'm sorry about what happened back there." I turned my head, glancing at Jack before looking down to my hand. "Fool has been thinking I'm playing hard to get even though I'm not interested." I watched as my fingers seemed to – of their own accord – move to entangle with Jack's.

"It's alright." His fingers squeezed mine, quickly wrapping my hand up in his own. "He should have known not to mess with you." I looked up at him, and he winked. "Or me." He looked as though he wanted to say something else but he closed his mouth. I smiled at him and he blushed.

I scooted closer to him. "Still, it was very brave of you!" He smiled and wrapped an arm around me. I squeaked at the cold and he just chuckled.

"So cute!" His hand flew up to] his mouth, covering it even as he blushed. I giggled as he colored. He elbowed me, and I returned the gesture.

"Kids." North's voice carried back to us on the wind, punctuated by Bunny's chuckle. The sound of the vortex opening in front of us swallowed my squeal. A moment later, we arrived at the Pole. We quickly made our way to the globe room.

Sitting on one of the couches in the globe room was a woman in a puffy pink dress. A boy roughly my age was standing next to her. She didn't notice us immediately, the small pocket mirror in her hand capturing her attention. I noticed that she was whispering to it. After a few moments, her face brightened as though she had gotten a boost of confidence.

North cleared his throat to get the woman's attention. She turned, giving him a bright smile. "Oh, North, how good to see you!" North kissed her hand. She turned to me, the warmth of her smile fading and leaving an aggressive air in its wake. "You must be Eve Hallows!" I nodded, smiling tightly. "I am Cashlin, spirit of Jealousy and Vanity." At least that explained her cool demeanor. "]It's not as bad as it sounds, I promise."

I gave her a weak smile. It faltered completely as Jack pulled me closer to him, his arm wrapping possessively around my waist. I turned to him, intent on setting him straight. The lecture died in my mouth as I took in the icy glare he was giving Cashlin.

I whipped my head around. Cashlin's smile seemed almost seductive as she slowly sauntered towards us. "Hello, Jack Frost." Her voice was syrupy sweet. I swallowed the bile that rose to the back of my throat. It's good to see you again."

He gave her a nod, still holding onto me tightly. I could see Bunny just over her shoulder, clearly appearing to gag on her overcompensation. Barely able to stifle a giggle, my mirth did not go unnoticed. Cashlin turned to me, the shine in her eyes dimming the moment her eyes fell on me.

She took out the pocket mirror from before and hurried to another room. I floated after her, trying not to make a sound.


	7. Chapter Seven

**AN: I'm back guys, **

**This chapter isn't my writing. This was written by RogueMudblood, my faithful companion and dear friend. **

**Of course, I don't own a thing except for Eve and Lillian. **

**Cashlin belongs to charm545. **

**Read and Review. **

**Thank you for the support of this fanfic.**

**Until next time!**

**-Z**

* * *

I had to duck into an open room twice as I floated behind Cashlin. Since she knew I was there – or at least, it seemed she did – it was pretty safe to say I was terrible at this subterfuge thing. Which was a little strange, considering I had to sneak up on unruly spirits. But maybe their constant noise-making gave me the advantage.

When she finally reached the darkest, dankest corner of Santoff Claussen I'd seen yet, she stopped. The shadows gave me cover as I hovered next to the ceiling, evading her gaze as she glared down the hall to see if she had been followed. After several minutes, she nodded as though satisfied and entered the room at the end of the hall we had come down. The heavy stone door clanged as it shut, bouncing out of the lock and allowing me to listen in.

What I heard shocked me a bit. She was talking, and at first I thought she had to be conversing with herself. She sounded a bit mad, asking about beauty and fairness. I suppose the spirit of vanity would be concerned with such things, but that didn't stop me from being concerned when I heard another voice answer her. I leaned closer when I heard my name, and was sorry for it in the next moment.

Cashlin's enraged scream echoed through the hall, startling elves as they carried wobbling trays of doo-dads between rooms. My hands reflexively flew to my head, and I turned back to the door to find Cashlin staring towards it as though her eyes had the ability to burn holes through the stones. The look on her face terrified me. Her features seemed warped and twisted by her anger, grotesquely marring her beauty. I turned and fled, my foot pushing against the stone door as I hurried back to the others.

I heard the clang of stone as the door fell into place finally. It was quickly followed by the creak and angry, hurried footsteps as Cashlin stormed from the room. Though I felt sorry for the elves who caught her ire, I was grateful that they were unable to explain that I had been the cause of the door slamming. After seeing how her hate transformed her, I wasn't certain I wanted to deal with her in such a state – not while I was having to consider the very real threats posed by Lillian and Pitch.

If I had possessed a heart, by the time I got back to the others and rushed headlong into Jack's arms, it would have been in my throat. I heard him begin to ask a question, but his voice seemed to falter. Turning slightly in his embrace, I could see why – the witch had returned.

I huddled as close as I could into Jack. I didn't know why North seemed to trust this woman. She seemed to be more of an enemy than an ally. As I watched them from the comfort and safety of Jack's arms, North appeared congenial to Cashlin. It worried me. Could the spirit of Christmas, the Guardian of Wonder, have been so taken in by a spirit as hideous as Cashlin?

"Is there a reason for your visit, Cashlin?" North's voice seemed to fill the room. The sound of it helped to bring me out of the thoughts which had been consuming me. "Not that I am not happy to see you..."

Even with the distance between us, I caught the bright flash of white of her smile. The idea of her acting congenial after the display I had just witnessed made me shudder. Jack's arms tightened around me, his hands making gentle circles across my back. A sound to my left made me turn my head away from the witch. I found Bunny standing there, his foot thumping loudly against the floor, ears laid back flat on his head. A low rumbling sound from his chest sounded almost as though he was growling at the woman standing near North.

"I only wanted to meet this new Guardian. You know I like to visit when they're still fresh." I shivered as she spoke. She gave the distinct impression that she thought of herself as a hunter, and me as her prey. I buried my face further into Jack, hearing Bunny's rumbling increase in volume. "Auf Wiedersehen, North." I peeked up, hoping that she would be gone from the room.

Her stare was almost a physical force. Her eyes conveyed dark intent and her smile took on a malicious tone. She glanced away from me for a moment, her voice sounding almost kittenish as she addressed the agitated Guardian of Hope. "Guten aben, Herr Hase."

When her eyes turned on Jack, I could feel my own narrowing. Her gaze became predatory, her voice took on a smokier tone. "Jack." His name sounded like silk as she raked it across her tongue. Jack seemed to shake slightly as she looked him over. I pulled back from him a bit, standing straighter as her eyes fell on me again. "Eve." The venom in her voice caused a visible reaction in me. I frowned, my upper lip curling in a slight sneer. Her smile turned to a smirk. My eyes narrowed, but she paid me no mind, turning from me completely as if showing me how little I meant to her.

A wave of her hand had the young boy who had been silent throughout the entire ordeal following behind her, leaving the room as though he had never been in it. Though I was curious about his presence, my thoughts were overwhelmed with the aftermath of Cashlin's presence – and what had happened behind that stone door.

Jack pushed me away from his chest, a finger under my chin directing my gaze to meet his own. "Eve." I couldn't help the shudder that shook me, but I didn't expect him to frown because of it. My own mouth turned downward in answer. He closed his eyes briefly, opening them after taking a deep breath. "Where did you go?"

He seemed to want to say more, but I couldn't be sure. I pulled back from him, wrapping my arms about myself as I began to pace. I saw Bunny walk away, giving me a brief nod in deference to privacy. I returned the gesture, stopping with my back to North, I didn't know how good he was at reading lips, and didn't want to learn just yet. "I followed her."

Jack's eyebrows drew together, his confusion plain on his face. "Why?" I shrugged, looking down at my feet. His fingers wrapped around mine, squeezing gently. I looked up into his eyes, tears sitting in my own. "If it helps at all, I didn't like the way she looked at you."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "I don't trust her."

Jack's smirk returned to his face. "That's to be expected. She's the spirit of jealousy after all."

"And vanity." I couldn't help but murmur the words, a chill racing up my spine as I remembered the way she reacted. A hysterical giggle escaped me as I pictured her standing before a mirror and seeing that same face staring back at her.

Jack wrapped me in his arms again, pulling me tightly against him. "True." His chin rested on the top of my head, his words vibrating through my skull as he continued to speak. "To be honest, she's probably jealous of you – after all, you are far more beautiful than she is." I pulled back from him in shock. "What?"

"That mirror – she spoke to it, and it said the same thing."

Jack smiled, leaning down so that our noses touched. "Well, it didn't lie." His lips brushed against mine as he spoke, and I impetuously pressed our mouths together more firmly. I felt lightning prick at me, starting at my mouth and running down to my feet. It traveled back up towards my head, leaving me a bit dizzy and lightheaded as we finally broke apart.

"Wow..."

His chuckle met my words as he gathered me in his arms, sitting us both down on the couch. I felt the strain of the last several minutes leaving me in a great rush, the exhaustion of the ordeal overwhelming me. I could hear Tooth's wings as she returned, and some brief chatter across the room, though I couldn't make it out. Even if Jack hadn't been planting light kisses along my forehead, I wouldn't have been able to focus on the words through my fatigue.

I heard footsteps come closer and felt a soft, warm blanket draped over us. I snuggled in deeper to Jack. The last thing I remembered was North's deep timbre asking Jack to take care of me. I settled in, knowing without any doubt that as mischievous as he was, Jack would never fail in that.


	8. Chapter Eight

**AN: I'm back. wow eight chapters already. I'm on a roll. Thank you to RogueMudblood for looking it over. I love you darling. I already have chapters 9-11 written and I will be sending them to her for looking over so I will update soon.**

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own it!**

**See you guys soon.**

**Z out, Peace**

* * *

The feeling of my hair tickling my cheek roused me from slumber. I scrunched up my nose, reaching up to brush at the offending tuft. I shivered a bit as a cold breeze blew over my fingers, cracking my eyes open slowly. While spirits have never worried about rheum forming the way mortals would, I still had to allow myself a moment to adjust to the bright lights in the room.

I sat up slowly, one hand pushing against the solid chest on which I had been so comfortably resting. A smile formed on my face as I looked down, seeing Jack still sleeping peacefully. I wriggled my fingers even though it wasn't necessary for me to stimulate circulation in them. My grin widened as I did, though. Jack's hand was still holding mine tightly. I leaned down a bit, brushing my lips lightly against the bottom of his chin. His hand squeezed mine before releasing my fingers and trailing up my arm. Moving my gaze from his wandering hand to his face, I saw his eyes were open, those beautiful blues dancing with mirth and mischief as he looked up at me.

"Hello, beautiful." He shifted under me, sitting up a little straighter. I blushed brightly at realizing I was still sitting firmly in his lap.

"Hi, handsome." I tried covering my embarrassment by nuzzling his neck, but he caught my chin, his lips meeting mine in a searing kiss. Electricity sparked along my nerves as I relaxed into it. When I heard myself moan, I pulled away, my cheeks coloring darkly in horror. Jack's chuckle reached my ears as I floated upward in an attempt to hide from him. Feeling his fingers wrap around my wrist, I didn't fight when he pulled me back down into his lap. I simply buried my face in his chest, my hands gripping the material covering his sides tightly to keep him from pushing me back,

His laughter was louder, his body shaking underneath me with his mirth. "You are so cute!"

I reared back, launching myself from his lap quickly. I managed to put enough distance between us that he couldn't simply reach out and grab me again. Crossing my arms, I glared a bit as I stamped my foot. His pout and the hang-dog look in his eyes nearly made me give in to him, but I looked away. "I am not cute."

Jack's snickering was overshadowed by North's booming laughter. "Da, you are." His arms wrapped tightly around me and I felt the prickly hair of his chin tickling my forehead as he pulled me into a hug. Hearing the wet thwap, I wrinkled my brow a bit. North released me before turning to Jack. The snowball he was tossing and catching in his hand brought a grin to my lips which only widened as North advanced on him. "No need to worry, tovarisch. I will hug you." Jack's eyes grew wide and he launched himself from the couch.

Despite his girth, North could still move as quickly as any young spirit. His arms wrapped around Jack. I giggled as I watched Santa Claus himself squeeze the air from my boyfriend's chest. ...Boyfriend. Huh. The thought brought a goofy smile to my face.

"They are cute, aren't they?" I jumped at the sound of Tooth's voice in my ear. I hadn't heard her come over, and that made me realize just how comfortable I had become in so short a time thee Guardians. Her sad sigh had me turning to her. I could feel my eyebrows pulling close together as I tried to determine the source of her melancholy. She cheered briefly at Jack's wheezing and gasping, causing me to turn back to the pair.

"North!" Each gasp of breath released frigid air into the room, little huffs of fog visible in front of Jack's perfect lips. "Can't … breathe!" Laughing, North released him. Jack flitted from the larger spirit, quickly hiding behind me. "He's a menace!" I giggled.

"Well, he's your friend." I moved after I spoke, noticing that Tooth had moved closer to the globe. I smirked at Jack as I walked over to her, the look of shocked disbelief on his face gave me a fluttering feeling in my stomach. I'd never flirted with anyone that I could remember. I'd certainly never done so with any other spirit. Unfortunately, the jittery but happy feeling enveloping me was short-lived.

As North came up behind me, I could feel his towering shadow fall over me. Despite being distracted by her fairies every few seconds and issuing quick orders to them, her gaze never wavered from the globe. I could feel the chill come over the room as the joy seemed to be sucked into a vacuum. The sound of sand falling quickly had me turning sharply to the other corner of the room. Bunny stood there, staring down at an irate Sandy. His foot was thumping rapidly, his finger pointing at the globe. When the sandman turned to look at it, I looked back to the larger-than-life representation of the belief residing in the children of the world.

"The lights are flickering." The soft timbre of his voice was a stark contrast to the robust laughter that had so recently filled the room. His eyes seemed dimmer, sadder. North walked around the globe, looking up into the sky to the moon. The light seemed to grow brighter over his face, and though I could hear nothing, I knew that he was certainly speaking to the nighttime orb. He sighed heavily as the light faded slightly. Turning back to us, he seemed somewhat defeated, his shoulders slumped forward as he rested his hands on the railing surrounding the massive globe.

"Manny is sure this is not Pitch's work. That only leaves one possibility." I felt a chill come over me. There was no doubt in my mind what name he was about to speak. I felt Jack move closer to me, his arm wrapping around me. North's eyes met mine before he gave a brief nod. "It is Lillian."

Expecting the news certainly hadn't made it any less shocking. Whatever plan she had to try to help Pitch regain his prominence had to be horrific in order to make the lights flicker like that. Jack's arm tightened around me suddenly. I looked up into his face, confused, only to find him staring into the corner. The look on his face couldn't be described as anything other than hatred, something I would not have thought such a mirthful spirit capable of feeling, much less displaying. Turning my head to follow his gaze, I gasped as I found myself staring in to the golden, glowing eyes of the Nightmare stallion.

Watching its nostrils flare, I felt a shudder go through me. The air somehow seemed colder just from staring at the creature. It didn't have any interest in the others, only in me. Hooves clacked against the floor as it stamped its massive feet. I felt the strain in my eyes as they widened, taking in the glittering black sand as it seemed to flow around and through its massive form. Pulling away from Jack as it bowed its head, I wondered if I would be able to out fly the beast.

Bunny's boomerang flew towards it , connecting squarely with the Nightmare's temple. "Don't know how you got in, mate, but you're not getting' out." The horse vanished, no trace of the beast's existence left in the room. The sound of hooves outside the globe room caught my attention. Crashing and the sound of angry yetis filtered into the room. Jack turned to me as North rushed from the room.

"Stay here."

I glared at him even as he turned away from me. Crossing my arms over my chest, I felt the anger bubble up inside. Despite knowing that he only wanted to protect me, I couldn't help but be offended that he thought I couldn't handle myself.

It did give me the opportunity to observe Sandy though. Rather than rushing into the other room as everyone else had done, he was floating over the spot where the Nightmare had dissolved, looking quite perplexed. "Sandy?" He startled a bit as I said his name, but he motioned me over, still staring at the floor. When I reached him, he pointed to the spot he had been studying. "Yeah? There's nothing there. Bunny got rid of the thing." I shuddered slightly just thinking about the menacing look that horrid creature had given me. I looked back up at Sandy, watching him rapidly try to tell me something. Shaking my head finally got him to stop long enough for me to explain I didn't know what he was trying to say. He took that as a cue to begin again.

He formed the shape of a unicorn between us, and I smiled as it frolicked about. A finger made of dream dust touched the fantasy best, and it transformed into one of the Nightmares. I frowned, but nodded at Sandy. I thought I understood what he was trying to tell me. Within moments he had formed a herd of the creatures. A brief second later, they burst into shards of dream dust, and a miniature version of the dream Guardian was drawing the sand back into himself, once more a glittering gold.

Looking over to the spot where Bunny's boomerang had decapitated the beast, my mouth dropped open slightly as understanding dawned on me. "There wasn't any dust for you to suck up." He nodded vigorously, a huge smile on his face. "So what was it made of then?" Sand formed a question mark before me as the dream Guardian shrugged his shoulders. Sadly, he was just as clueless as I was. That wasn't a good thing.

Both of us turned towards the other room, heading to the open doors. Watching the battle rage before us, I couldn't speak for my diminutive companion, but I was frightened myself of the horrible things that seemed to flood the room. Tooth fairies and North's elves were both throwing various objects at the creatures. Whenever their efforts managed to land a blow that would have incapacitated the creatures, the Nightmares would vanish. Still, their numbers seemed to never decrease.

North appeared to be dancing as he twirled with his swords drawn. His feet moved him around through the mass of the beasts, his body turning in defiance of his size. Light shimmered as it gleamed from his weapons, the arc of an upstroke or downstroke as he turned nothing less than pure artistry. The blades sliced through the legs, bellies, heads of the creatures as he turned. His motion was constant, and his aim unerringly perfect. Despite North's prowess with his swords, the creatures seemed to be an unceasing swarm around him.

My attention turned to Jack as he whizzed past me, yelling that he told me to stay in the globe room and trying to push me back with a blast of cold air. Though I moved a few inches, I stood my ground in the doorway and glared at him. His staff was glowing with bluish white light as he produced shards of ice in the air directly in front of the dark horses. Their momentum carried them into the makeshift stakes, impaling them on the icicles. With each one that dissolved, I noticed that no dust was forming. My brow furrowed at their seemingly endless numbers and the question of what they could possibly be made of, since they obviously weren't composed of Sandy's dream dust gone awry.

In spite of my fear, I stepped into the room. Several of them were immediately dissolved by the blows that had been prepared to strike them from the others. Nightmares no longer attempted to dodge Bunny's boomerangs as each equine-shaped head turned towards me. I shivered, seeing what seemed to be hundreds of pairs of those eyes staring right at me. Yetis continued to separate the heads from the beasts with their bare hands, but despite everyone's best efforts, they all began to stampede directly towards me. They picked up speed, and I watched, frozen in terror, as every other one seemed to fall to a blow from one of the Guardians.

Since they weren't made of the dream dust, and none of them had done any damage so far, I was convinced they couldn't hurt me. I was wrong.

When the first one slammed into me, I cried out with the pain of it. I didn't fall or even stumble back. It seemed to go into me, vanishing after it connected with my chest. One after another they came, until the entire mass of them had collided with me.

Feeling weak, I fell to the floor, my ears ringing. It was several moments before I was able to hear the sound of Jack's screams, his incoherent ramblings as he fell to his knees. I wasn't able to stand, so I settled for crawling over to him. Looking back for a moment, I saw Sandy staring at the spot where the Nightmares had all slammed into me. I couldn't help but notice there was no dust on the sound.

Turning back to face Jack, I continued forward, the tears streaming down my face from the agony of each movement seemingly echoed on his own. Tooth's voice reached my ears, her murmuring that they would get me back. Finally close enough, I stopped, staring up at her.

"I know I must look a fright, but I am here, Tooth."

She didn't seem to hear me. As I looked at each of them, I realized none of them had heard me. Bunny was looking at Jack with sad pity, and North had gone over to stand next to Sandy, realizing the quiet Guardian wanted to let him know something about the Nightmares. Wondering why the world seemed to be dimmer than it had been, but writing it off as an effect of fatigue, I reached over to touch Jack's hand, hoping to let him know I was still there. My fingers passed right through him.


	9. Chapter Nine

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back. For all those who reviewed, you get a hug. Again, thanks to RogueMudblood, you are a sweetheart and I'm happy that you could help me with this since I suck at writing. Chapter ten will be up soon. As usual, the only things I own are Eve and Lillian. Now that's settled, onto chapter nine. **

**-Z out**

* * *

My eyes widened as my hand went through his. I jerked it away, afraid that it would go through the floor underneath him as well. Gathering what strength remained in me, I tried to get to my feet, stumbling back from the group with a yelp.

"Jack?" I could barely hear the whisper of my own voice as I stared at him, willing him to look at me. He didn't answer. It was like I had never existed. I could feel tears pricking my eyes. My hands shook as I raised them to cover my mouth. It was one thing to be invisible to mortals, but for another spirit to be unable to see me...

In the corner of the room, I glimpsed a head of blonde hair. She stood there haughtily, her arms crossed over her chest as she waited for me to notice her. My eyes narrowed. I knew exactly who she was. Once she realized she had my attention, she uncrossed her arms, waving her fingers slowly. The devious grin that spread over her face made my blood boil inside. I knew my cheeks were turning a deep crimson. She turned from me, her steps deliberate as she walked from the room, heels clacking against the floor to be certain I knew she was taunting me.

I floated away from Jack and the others, following her from the room. Her giggles floated back to me through the corridors as she wound her way through Santoff Claussen. Despite passing numerous rooms full of Yetis, no one seemed to notice her. The anger leeched from me as confusion began taking over. Even the elves ignored her presence, though for them it might not have been an extraordinary thing since they were accustomed to bumbling about aimlessly.

After several minutes of following in her wake, she went into an empty room. I knew she was trying to make sure I was wholly alone, but it didn't matter. She had done something to me – made it so that Jack couldn't see me, so I was invisible to everyone. She'd managed to do the same thing to herself, which meant she could undo it. I no longer cared that it was an obvious trap. I floated into the room, seeing her leaning against the wall. She had clearly been waiting for me.

"Eve Hallows, the new guardian." Her voice dripped with hatred and disdain. My eyes narrowed to slits.

"Lillian Hunter." My tone was equally hateful, causing her to smirk at me, eyes shining with mischief. She pushed away from the wall, advancing on me. I stood my ground, my mouth forming a sneer at her approach.

"I don't know why the Man in the Moon would choose someone like you." She walked around me in circles like I was her next meal. I swiveled my head as she walked, trying to keep her in my line of sight. She stopped right behind me on her second circuit. Forced to turn and face her or allow her to keep the upper hand, I snarled as I spun around.

She cackled. "You don't have what it takes to be a guardian." Her eyes shined with hatred as I continued to seethe. "And even if you did, they wouldn't accept you. They'll never accept you." She looked away from me, studying her nails as though they were far more important than I could ever be. The silence spread between us for several minutes. I was certain she had said all she intended and started to turn from her when she spoke again. "I doubt Jack really loves you." I could feel my heart pounding against my ribs, my breath coming in short pants. "Who would love someone like you?"

I glared at her, finally losing my temper. "You're wrong!" My voice cracked as I fought back tears of anger and frustration. "He loves me with all his heart. And the guardians already accept me!" My hands shook, my nostrils flaring as the strength of my fury grew. "You're just an insane bitch." My eyes were full of loathing. I raised my wand and pointed it at her. She cackled again.

"Do you really think you can hurt me with that?" she said with amusement. "You're a pathetic little girl. You can't even perform a proper spell without messing it up."

My hand clenched into a fist. "You don't know anything!" I said through gritted teeth. She smirked and moved closer to me. "Stay away from me!" I said, anger rising. She was thrown into a wall and hit the floor with a thud.

She looked at me and hissed, "You have no idea who you're dealing with." She then muttered something and soon everything goes black. I felt her loom over me. "You really are a pathetic little girl!" I heard her say before I completely pass out.


End file.
